


A Very Strategic Plan…for Orgasms

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a smutty post-<i>The Comeback Kid</i> kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Strategic Plan…for Orgasms

After Leslie asks Ben to be her campaign manager, she kind of holds her breath waiting for his response, almost on pins and needles. He’s got to say yes, right? She thinks he’ll probably say yes…but also, she wants him to want to do it and–-

“You know, Leslie, Ben’s really been going through something,” Chris says seriously, before adding, “and he’s on a journey, so I don’t think he’s going to be taking the first job–-”

“I’ll do it,” Ben tells her, an easy smile on his face that conveys how okay he really is with this unexpected job offer. “I’m in. I’ve done enough exploring. I’m good.”

Her whole body floods with relief and she wastes no time in kissing him, firing beautiful tropical fish Ann, (who surprisingly, was not very good at managing a political campaign), and then the next few minutes are a blur of everyone recounting the disaster of her relaunch rally…and Leslie’s pretty sure she has the bruises from climbing up on the stage Ron built to prove it. But through it all, Ben holds her hand tightly and in stark contrast to earlier in the afternoon, when she tried to walk out on the ice in front of a half-full stadium of people, she really feels like they can actually do this, no matter what happens.

Because now they’ve got the heart _and_ the know-how. And her new campaign manager is super sexy–-even if he hasn’t shaved in two days and he kind of smells like a pizzeria.

Leslie starts inching them towards Ben’s room, so that by the time everyone leaves, they only have a few steps until Leslie shuts the door behind them, locks it, and grins at him.

“What’s happening?”

“What do you think is happening, Mr. Campaign Manager?” She asks, still smiling as she arches up to kiss him. It’s mostly teeth and lips, but it’s also Ben so it’s good.

“Well, we’re kissing. And you locked the door. So…maybe you… _oh_.”

He still seems fairly surprised when after they walk over to his bed, she drops down to her knees, and starts unzipping his jeans. But, he recovers quickly.

“Is this my official welcome to the Knope 2012 campaign staff?” Ben teases.

“Yes. I thought you might enjoy this more than a fruit basket.”

Leslie glances up just in time to see him nod and tell her, “Good guess,” with a calmer expression than she’s seen on him in days. Like herself, Ben doesn’t actually handle relaxing all that well.

Right now though, Ben does seem fairly relaxed, as his fingers gently sweep through her hair. His penis is still soft and cute when she takes him in her mouth, but that’s okay, she likes that–making him all aroused and feeling him grow, while she licks and sucks around him. Leslie starts with little kisses, a slow lick to the head while she holds him and cups around his balls. And oh yeah, Ben is getting interested. She can tell by the sounds he’s starting to make as the blood rushes through him and this is all just so amazing.

Her campaign is back on track and they’re going to go on this incredible journey together and first thing, they should sit down and hash out a plan to relaunch her relaunched city council bid.

In fact, she’s got so many ideas right now she can barely keep them all inside. And oh, should she pick a new campaign song after the fiasco today?

Maybe she should just jot a couple notes down.

Leslie continues to work over him with her mouth and lips, while she feels out to her side, blindly groping for the handle of his bedside table drawer. She knows Ben keeps a pen and a pad of paper in there and she can probably make a few notes super quick and–

“Babe?”

“ _Hmmmmmm_?” She vocalizes, still keeping him in her mouth while she gently sucks, her one hand in mid-air, almost on the handle.

“Babe?” Ben asks again.

This time she slides her lips back and off him, keeping a light grip as she looks up. “Yeah?”

“Are you…you seem like you’re trying to um, multitask down there.”

“Oh. Well. I just had an idea or two. You know about the campaign. I’m just so excited and–”

Ben kind of laughs but then also moans quickly when she licks at the tip again, tasting him just a bit. _Mmmmm_. She should definitely focus on him.

Right.

Of course she should just focus on making the best campaign manager in the whole world feel really, really great. Besides, she loves doing his to him, making him come undone in her mouth and lose control.

Plus, he’s been so attentive lately that he absolutely deserves her full attention while she officially welcomes the newest _member_ to her team (haha, she thinks, that’s funny). But then Ben’s hands are pulling her up and she’s standing hip-to-hip with him, all while she can feel him, now hard and straining against her.

“I have a better idea.”

“A better idea than this?” She questions, kissing his lips as he groans into her mouth. “I’m not sure about-–”

“Trust me. As your new campaign manager, I have a very strategic plan..for orgasms.”

And she does, of course. She trusts him with everything. But also? Ben is super awesome at orgasms.

The next time he kisses her it’s a bit more forceful, his teeth nibbling against her lower lip and his tongue doing that thing Ben does when he’s really turned on.

Soon, his hoodie and the Letters to Cleo t-shirt hit the floor, while she breaks away briefly to get her own clothes off in a rush. Leslie’s down to just her panties when she hears him swear under his breath as he sits on the edge of the mattress, struggling to try and get the Docs unlaced, so he can get his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off.

Poor baby obviously doesn’t have enough blood in his brain to patiently get his boots undone.

“I can help,” she tells him and then she’s back on her knees as he sits on the edge of his bed, unlacing one and the the other.

That task complete, this time when she takes him in her mouth again, her new campaign manager has all of her attention. God, this is going to be so perfect, Leslie thinks. Just like when she was little and she dreamed about Mr. Belvedere managing her campaign for office…except this is Ben, so it’ll be even better.

Also, when she was nine, she didn’t really imagine giving Mr. Belvedere a blow job. It was more like eating cookies together and coming up with winning platforms (which, of course she also plans on doing with Ben).

When he tugs her up again, she climbs eagerly into his lap, trying to get her panties down while also straddling his thighs and crap on a crayon, they are having a lot of clothing difficulties tonight. Ben finally growls in frustration against her breasts and falls backwards, taking her with him and rolling them over. And then he wastes no time in getting the black and white polka dot boy shorts roughly tugged down and all the way off her legs.

When he finally touches between her thighs, his face is in the crook of her neck and he’s sucking on a patch of skin there, while he spreads her open and start to play with her, the pads of his fingers running along her slit. Pushing inside and then god, his thumb is up by her clit, teasing softly and fuck.

She’s so wet that he slides one and then two fingers into her easily, making sure she’s ready.

Oh. She’s totally ready.

“Mr. Campaign Manager, I–-”

He makes a noise that sounds a bit like a softly squawking platypus.

“What?”

“I just…I’m not sure the Mr. Campaign Manager is working for me exactly. Sorry. I just keep thinking about your Mr. Belvedere thing now. Um, maybe just Campaign–”

“Ben,” she says, looking up at his thick messy hair and his scruffy previously unemployed face, all while his fingers still explore and his dick eagerly presses against her thigh. “Ben, let’s just do this. We can figure out your official title later.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Thank god.” And then he’s smiling and pressing into her, pushing deep all the way, before stilling for a sloppy, affectionate kiss that makes her stomach drop.

No matter how many times they’ve done this in the last couple of months since their reconciliation, Leslie never gets over how good it feels. How perfect they fit together and how Ben is just so in tune with her, whether he’s thrusting into her hard and fast or teasing her, rocking his hips slowly, while giving Leslie soft, lazy kisses.

This time it’s a combination of fast and slow, then he’s flashing her a grin, before sitting up on his knees and fucking her hard.

Soon, Leslie’s gasps get longer and longer, turning into moans and she’s coming with Ben’s finger on her clit and his cock buried inside her. He’s not far behind, as he moves back down and wraps around her, lightly rubbing his scruff against her shoulder and groaning into her skin, as his movements get more hectic, exploding inside her as she uses her legs to push him even deeper.

Leslie closes her eyes for a couple of moments afterwards, just enjoying the feeling of being naked with him as Ben rests against her. But, then she rolls out from under him and over, reaching for his desk drawer handle, even as his hand slides over to rest on her ass.

“Wait. Where are you-–”

“I figured we could have our first strategy planning session right now. I’ve got so many ideas and we need to start making some decisions on platforms and relaunch events.”

“But…” Ben frowns lightly as she settles back against him, knees and covers pulled up, the small yellow paper pad resting against her legs. “We’re naked. We just had sex,” he pauses, still looking a bit confused. “Leslie, what about the cuddling?”

“We can cuddle during our meeting, babe. See how great this is? Late night jam sessions! Bouncing ideas of each other! Orgasms! Now, what do you think about keeping my campaign song? It was a complete disaster today, but I still think the music works,” she says, as his arm goes around her and they have their first planning session.

But also, cuddles too.


End file.
